


Lots Of Good Reasons

by ineffablefool



Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, because he's fat and pretty and that is that, i don't know whether to tag this with Established Relationship or not, maybe the teeniest bit of angst if you squint, so i won't! anyway hello how are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Crowley finds plenty of reasons to visit the bookshop, post-apocalypse.  Aziraphale does not seem to disapprove.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878955
Comments: 57
Kudos: 175
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	Lots Of Good Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! Welcome to the Soft Zone(TM)! Today we have some asexual fat-positive canonverse post-apocalyptic fluff. There are no mouth kisses. ilu my aro and/or ace fam.
> 
> This is a prompt fill for the [Kisses Bingo game](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) currently going on on Tumblr. It checks off the square [wrist kiss](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/626469516439945216/fourth-call).
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my first human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!

The thing is...

The thing is, Crowley can’t just _show up_. It’s never been the thing, him just showing up. There’s always a reason, whether it’s the Arrangement or the Antichrist or just a housewarming gift. Shopwarming, the one time. Chocolates that Aziraphale never got to eat, but that was okay, because there were lots of other chocolates since. Heaven hadn’t taken him away from Crowley that day.

Crowley can’t just stroll into the bookshop without some kind of cover story. Today it’s anpan, soft little rolls fresh from the Japanese bakery near his flat. Aziraphale loves red bean paste. He’s allowed to love red bean paste. It’s looked down on by the bastards Upstairs, sure, but not like loving some other things would be.

Not like loving a demon would be.

And — so maybe the bastards Upstairs aren’t watching after the world didn’t end, any more than the bastards Downstairs. Maybe Aziraphale is free to love however he wants. That doesn’t mean he’s ready, after all these years of Arrangements and thwartings and careful distance.

The cover story, then. White paper bag held high as Crowley strolls in.

“Angel!” he yells, because its being a perfectly logical thing to call Aziraphale doesn’t make it any less sweet in his mouth. “Never guess what I happened to acquire! Figured I might as well buy the whole lot, cause some wrath and envy in any humans who come looking for any later...”

When Aziraphale pops out from behind a bookshelf, his round face is full of delight, eyes wide and shining. “ _Crowley_ ,” he says, and then “a gift? How lovely, thank you.” Because it’s never been safe to be that happy to see Crowley. The paper bag is an excuse for them both.

A little angelic miracle causes his few customers to remember pressing business elsewhere, and locks the door after they’re gone. Aziraphale smiles warmly as he shoos Crowley into the back. He makes tea, and they enjoy the anpan, which mostly means that Aziraphale eats it and Crowley watches him eat it. Crowley would watch Aziraphale watch paint dry, if that was something that made Aziraphale happy.

“I suppose it wouldn’t do to be a poor host,” Aziraphale says when the tea and pastries are gone, and that’s more than enough to justify relocating to the sofa. Both of them, side by side, even if Aziraphale does have a book in his lap. Crowley entertains himself with his wineglass for a while. Plays at stealing Aziraphale’s while Aziraphale isn’t paying attention. Of course Aziraphale is paying attention.

“Enough of that, you old serpent.” He doesn’t look up from his book, but a little smile touches his lips. “Do I need to find those idle hands of yours something to do?”

Crowley, of course, can think of a number of things his hands could be doing. Cradling Aziraphale’s face, that’s a good one. Winding through Aziraphale’s hair. Resting on Aziraphale’s belly, the pretty little shelf of it warm under Crowley’s palms, same as all of Aziraphale would be warm in his arms.

Aziraphale isn’t ready for that. He looks up at Crowley, though, and there’s a familiar look in his eyes, in the lines of his face. It’s a look Crowley knows he’s giving right back.

Crowley hasn’t been able to _sense_ love since before the Earth was formed. He still knows it when he sees it.

“Not about to get conscripted, if that’s what you’re threatening.” He grumbles the words, making a show of putting his completely idle hands on his own knees. “Can do your own cleaning or whatever. ‘S not what I’m here for, being _helpful_.”

Aziraphale looks down at his book again. “Oh, well,” he says mildly. “Then I suppose I won’t ask for anything like that.”

He shifts his book, holding it just in his right hand, propped against the soft curve of his belly. His left hand reaches out. It finds Crowley’s, there on Crowley’s knee, and it weaves their fingers together and pulls them both to _Aziraphale’s_ knee.

Aziraphale turns a page in his book.

For some unknown period of time, Crowley’s mind is the empty hum of a dial tone, with, somewhere in the maze of switches and wires, the ghost of a tiny voice yelling _hands hands round hands warm knee soft hands fingers **squeeze** —_

Aziraphale is squeezing his hand very, very gently.

The squeeze lasts a few seconds. Then Aziraphale goes back to just holding, “just” holding, as if this sudden clear act of affection is the least bit ordinary for them.

After a few minutes, Crowley strokes his thumb against Aziraphale’s. The quiet little hum that elicits — absolutely the sound of an angel who is cozy and content — somehow doesn’t wind Crowley’s emotions up into an anxiously love-struck mess.

Something in his chest eases, instead. Aziraphale is happy. He’s happy, and calm, and his hand on Crowley’s is utterly relaxed. This moment is theirs to love each other in. To know they love each other in.

So Crowley gets his phone out in his other hand. He gives Aziraphale’s hand a squeeze of his own, then settles in to read r/nosleep for a few good laughs.

When Aziraphale lifts their joined hands, Crowley barely even notices, at first.

Soft pressure blooms against the inside of his wrist. Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale is kissing him, just beneath his palm, where the veins run warm and vital under the skin.

“There we are.” Aziraphale settles their hands again, pillowed on the spread of his thigh, eyes crinkled fondly as he turns another page. “It seems I’ve thwarted your wiles rather neatly.”

Round fingers wiggle comfortably between Crowley’s skinny ones. Like they’re settling in for the long haul.

Crowley’s eyes are probably just as fond as Aziraphale’s when he answers. “Stopped me cold, you have. Can’t do a thing like this.”

Aziraphale hums contentedly again. He holds Crowley’s hand, very cleverly keeping it occupied, snuggled in his warm grasp.

Really too bad Crowley stopped by with that anpan. He could’ve been doing anything this afternoon, minding his plants, maybe taking a drive. Instead, he’s unexpectedly holding hands with Heaven’s most beautiful angel. Not at all what he planned for the day.

The thing is, he can’t just _leave_ , now. Obviously. Lots of good reasons for that. So he’ll just have to sit here, Aziraphale’s hand soft on his, and think about what he’ll bring over tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
